The Third Bro One Shot
by differentversionsofharry
Summary: Harry and Dean go to a Hammers Game, and Harry and his partner choose to leave an important decision up to fate... Go Hammers!


The Third Bro (One-Shot)

**A/N: If you don't like the pairing, feel free to change the name of the female love interest. Story still works, but I needed a fix for my personal choice for Harry pairing.**

**Happy Holidays!**

"There are so many people!" Harry told Dean on amazement.

"Welcome to muggle London," Dean said with a laugh. "Especially near Upton Park on Matchday. We get a good crowd."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Oh, muggle sports fans usually say we," Dean explained as they tried to glide through the crowd. "It's just one of those things. Honestly, I'm surprised you never encountered it before."

"My relatives were not sports fans," Harry noted. "It helps if you can actually play, and I think my uncle would have died of a heaty attack if he tried to run." Dean barked with laughter at that.

"So would your cousin!"

"Eh, Dudley is not so bad," Harry responded weakly. Dean just raised an eyebrow. "He isn't! He went on a diet." This statement sent Dean off into another hopeless peal of laughter, leaving Harry to stare at him. "Oh, really mature. Stop making me be the voice of reason. It's a bad look for me."

Any response Dean has was swallowed up by the crowd, who roared as it surged forward. Harry had to stop himself from drawing his wand at the massive swelling noise. Dean started to cheer and Harry smiled good-naturedly. He had never seen Dean as excited about quidditch. So Harry had finally agreed to attend a West Ham match with his best mate.

The moment they graduated, Harry and Dean had bought a flat in London. Harry had contemplated selling Grimmauld Place to finance a nicer apartment but decided to fulfill his more childish urges. He took down all the wards and burned it to the ground. It was mildly cathartic, but as the flames died the tears started to fall, and Harry left before the arrival of the fire brigade. Even three years later the death of Sirius left him broken whenever he thought about it.

"I still can't believe you invited your fiancé to our bro night out," Dean complained as the entrance to the stadium appeared.

"She might not even make it," Harry replied. "I haven't seen her in a week, and Neville cancelled. Did you want the ticket to go to waste?"

"You haven't seen me in a week either, and I'm your best friend!" Harry glared at him. "Best mate, fine. Regardless, this was supposed to be the night for the three bros."

"Don't worry, there will be three bros," Harry told Dean with the ghost of a smile. The dark-skinned wizard looked flummoxed and asked Harry what he meant as they went through the turnstiles and found their seats. Harry just ignored the question and eventually Dean gave up guessing and started pointing out the players as they headed back to the locker ooms.

There was a 10 minute dead period, and then the fans rose as one as the teams returned to the field, accompanied by a raucous cheer. Dean raised his scarf above his head and gestured for Harry to do the same. Then Harry heard a tune drifting out from all around him.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles!" Dean shouted/sang, echoed by 35000 people around them. "Pretty bubbles in the air," Harry almost shook from the sound reverberating around him as the fans belted out the song. "They fly so high, nearly reach the sky…"

As the song ended the fans cheered and yelled, Dean along with them. The black haired boy sensed hurried movement to his right and turned to see his newly minted fiancé of six months making her way through the other fans. A huge smile broke out over his face and Harry heard Dean make fake wretching sounds to his left, which earned him a sharp elbow to the sternum.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione said as she hugged Harry. Harry was having none of that and moved her back far enough to kiss her with passion. The once shy bookworm now had no qualms being drawn up in her soon-to-be husband's serious kiss and respond in kind.

"I'm right here!" Dean complained as they sat, now holding hands as if reassuring themselves with constant contact that after time apart that the other was still there.

"One day, Dean Thomas will fall in love and the gods will laugh as his friends complain about his PDA," Hermione quipped. "Love, did you tell him?"

"I told him there would be three bros at the match today," Harry whispered to his fiancé. "He can figure it out." They both glanced at dean, who was yelling at the field.

"I doubt it," Hermione whispered back, and Harry just grinned. "You are sure you want him?"

"He's my best mate," Harry said. "Hey if you get Ginny-"

"Message received," Hermione replied quickly.

"Lets go Hammers!" Dean yelled as one of the players took a shot. "Ah, so close Frankie!"

"Frankie?" Harry asked.

"Frank Lampard," Dean replied. "He'll lead England to the world cup someday." Harry pretended to fall back in shock. "Oy! The real world cup, not the stupid other one that the Irish currently hold.

Soon one player was almost tackled in the box and the ref blew his whistle loudly. The fan noise went from boisterous to cacophonous as the aforementioned Frankie stepped up. He raced forward and kicked the ball past the keeper from a short distance as the crowd exploded. Soon everyone was singing the name Frank.

"Well, I guess it's decided," Harry said with a smile.

"I guess so," Hermione agreed as the noise died down.

"We can tell Neville that he isn't the godfather because we named him after his dad," Harry said, placing a hand on Hermione's stomach and patting it a little. Dean turned in time to see the motion and his jaw dropped. "Dean I told you there would be three bro's at the game!"

"How long have you known? Is this why you are getting married?"

"No, we only learned a few days ago that Frank would be a good name," Hermione said. "It's the world's best surprise. I can give Harry the family he has always wanted. Who cares we are starting a little ahead of schedule? And Dean, if you can keep the fact that we based his name on the first goal scorer of the match today, Harry and I were hoping you could become part of that family, and if all goes well, be little Frank's Godfather."

There were tears in Dean's eyes as he nodded. "Of course, I'd be honored." Hermione and Harry smiled back at him. "As long as you know he is going to grow up a Hammer's fan!"


End file.
